Together Again
by BrittSr10
Summary: HermioneGeorge. FredOC. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Together Again**

**Chapter 1**

**Okay everyone! This is my new story. It will be a Hermione/George and a Fred/OC fic. Please review. I hope you like! (This is my first try at s Hermione/Twins fic.)**

**-**

"Hermione!" a voiced yelled from another room waking Hermione Jane Granger from her slumber.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! I wish you would wake up, get your butt down here, and help me with your daughter's breakfast! GOSH!" yelled the voice again.

"I AM UP!" yelled a rather grumpy Hermione. She had a feeling that something wasn't going to be right today. It was a feeling thing she got during the war that, thankfully, ended in her 7th year when Harry defeated Voldemort.

"Then get in here!" the voice hollered right back. Hermione knew she wasn't going to get back to sleep with Kristen yelling at her. So she got out of bed and put on her baby blue cotton robe and fluffy baby blue slippers over her pajamas. She then proceeded to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Your daughter wants some oatmeal with raisins, and you know I can never cook it right." Said Kristen. Kristen stood about 5'6" with wavy brown hair that went a little passed her shoulders. She had light brown eyes that saw almost everything. She was Hermione Granger's 31-year-old cousin.

"Okay. Where is she?" Hermione said.

"In living room watching television."

"Okay."

"Oh! Before I forget you got a letter. It has the Hogwarts crest on it. I put on the counter top by the coffee pot," replied Kristen.

"Okay. Thanks." Hermione said while walking towards the letter.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Hello! I know that you live in the United States and haven't been to England in about eleven years, but I have a job opening that I am sure you will love. We are in need of an Arithmancy teacher. Professor Victor has retired, and she recommended you since you were her best student. You can have your own quarters, even if you decide to live in Hogsmeade, and you can still be close to your daughter. She will receive her letter in a few weeks. If you decide to live in Hogsmeade, we could connect you fireplace your quarters by the Arithmancy classroom. I need your decision in two weeks so that you may decide on what book to use for your class or so I may ask someone else. I am truly hoping you will accept this job. You'd be a great add to our staff. Thank you for your time!_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

"Oh my gosh! Kristen, come see!" Hermione practically yelled.

"I am trying to cook you daughter's oatmeal."

"Oh, right. I forgot. Let me finish cooking it and I will tell you about the letter," Hermione said.

"Aunt Kristen! Did Mom cook my oatmeal yet?" asked Hermione's daughter, Michelle Marie Granger as she walked into the kitchen. Michelle has shoulder length red hair with light curls. She also has blue/green eyes.

"No. She was reading a letter, so I started it. She is finishing cooking it now though," Kristen replied.

"Okay. Here you go," Hermione said right after Kristen answered Michelle.

"Thanks!" Michelle said sweetly. She grabbed her oatmeal and sat at the table to start eating.

"Okay Hermione. Now who was the letter from?" Kristen asked curiously.

"Headmaster of Hogwarts- Albus Dumbledore. He wants me to teach Arithmancy there. So that means I am going to have to move back to England. What do you think I should do" Hermione asked seriously.

"Oh my gosh!" was all that Kristen could say.

**Okay everyone. There is chapter 1! I hope you like so far. I have many ideas for this story so please stick with it! I hope to update all of my stories soon! Well I got to go! Talk to y'all soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Britt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay everyone! Here is chapter 2! I am updating Welcome to my Life and A New Love right after this! YAYY! Go me! Okay well enough rambling.**

**Here is chapter 2!**

**-**

Back in England George Weasley was awakened by his twin.

"GEORGE!" Fred Weasley yelled. "GET UP!"

George stifled a yawn and hollered back, "Shut up!"

It was Fred's turn to laugh this time. He then replied, "Get up and get in here. You have post to go through. I did it yesterday."

George got up and threw on his old Gryffindor quidditch jersey. He then walked into the kitchen and asked, "Where is the post?"

"Same place it always is," Fred, who was now sitting at the table drinking coffee, replied.

George started going through the post until two letters caught his eye and stopped him in his tracks. Both of the letters had the Hogwarts crest on them.

The top letter said:

_Mr. Fred Weasley  
Counter by the Sink_  
_Above **WWW**_

The other letter said:

_Mr. George Weasley _  
_Kitchen Table_  
_Above **WWW**_

All George could do was stare because he was so shocked.

"Fred. You have to come see this," George said, still in shock.

Fred walked over to George and looked at the letters in his hands.

"What does dear Alby want with Gred and Forge?" Fred asked curiously. George laughed when Fred used their old nickname for Dumbledore.

"Lets open them, and we will probably find out." George said being the more practical one. They each took their letters and opened them.

"Fred, Dumbledore wants me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) this year. He said that Remus is retiring. What does your letter say?" George told Fred, even more shocked than before.

"He wants me to teach Charms. Old Flitwick is retiring, too," Fred replied. He was clearly shocked, too.

"Wh…What should we do?" George asked.

"I don't know about you, but I am going to take the job. I mean he wouldn't have just asked us if we wanted the positions if he didn't think we were good enough for them. Plus, we could work at the Hogsmeade shop more, and we could even live in Hogsmeade instead of the school," Fred replied.

"I think I might too. That sounds good about working in the shop there more and not living in the school. It is time to get away from here for a little while. We need a little change of scenery."

Fred nodded, and they both grabbed some parchment and a quill and sent their reply to Dumbledore.

_I wonder if he is hiring more than just us, _George wondered. He could only help.

**Okay everybody! There was chapter! So now we have 2 new teachers for sure going to Hogwarts. Hmm.. I guess you will just have to wait to see what happens. I should be able to update it tomorrow!**

**Okay well REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Okay everyone! This is chapter 3! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! Okay well here is chapter 3!**

**-**

"Kristen, what do you think? Should I accept the job or not?" Hermione asked.

"Mione, I can't make the decision for you, but I will tell you what I think. Just last week you were saying that you wanted to move back. Also, I think **HE** has a right to meet his daughter before he learns about her from someone else. Now is your chance to do both of these things. I think you should accept it."

"Okay. I am going to accept. I am not accepting it for **HIM**. I am accepting it to be close to my daughter and to see friends again. I miss them all so much. But what about you? I can't just leave you here. You have been here for me for so long! And I am sure Michelle wouldn't want to leave you either."

"You really thought I'd let you two leave me? We have been through too much together. I also helped raise Michelle. Y'all aren't leaving me. I am coming, too."

"Okay. That is great!" Mione said. "I think I am going to live at the school. But that is until I get comfortable living back in England. Where will you live?"

"My brother, Lucien, just bought a new house in Diagon Alley with his wife Crystal. He owled me yesterday to see if I wanted to buy their flat which is also in Diagon Alley. I said I'd get back to him."

"Okay. Since that is taken care of I guess I'll go owl Albus and tell him my answer."

"K. I'll go owl Lucien and tell him I will buy their flat." Kristen replied, and they went to write their letter.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_Hello. It is I, Hermione Granger. I was just writing to you to tell you that I accept your request for me to teach Arithmancy. I am very glad to hear that my daughter has been accepted to Hogwarts. I will also be living in the castle for the school year, as of now, until I get settled back into England. Okay, well I have to go call the realtors to sale my house so I may move back to England!_

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

While Hermione was writing her letter so was Kristen.

_Lucien and Crystal,_

_Hey there! LOL. I have made my decision. I am going to buy y'all flat. The reason is because I am moving back! Hermione and Michelle are too. It is a shocker, I know! Well, I should be there sometime next week so we can do all of the paper work and all that good stuff. Well, I got to go start packing. Bye y'all! Love y'all lots and lots!_

_Your favorite sister (In-Law),_

_Kristen M. Theriot_

They then both sent their letters off.

Dumbledore sat in his office reading over some papers. All of a sudden three owls came flying through the window.

The first one was from George Weasley. He accepted the job.

The next letter was from Fred Weasley. He, too, accepted the job.

The last letter was from the one and only Hermione Granger. Her letter was the longest. The best part was that she accepted the job! Dumbledore was ecstatic.

_If they only knew, _thought Dumbledore.

**Okay everyone! There you go. Chapter 3! In the next chapter we are going to skip to the day before the move! Okay well I got to jet! Later!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**GOSH! I am on chapter 4 already! Go me! LOL. Here is chapter 4!**

**-**

"Kristen! This isn't all of the boxes? Where are the rest of the boxes?" yelled a very aggravated Hermione.

"There wasn't enough room for all of the boxes in the living room. So I put the rest of them in the computer room and your den." Kristen yelled back just as aggravated. Hermione has been driving her nuts all week. She was going to far with the move.

"If you wouldn't have mixed your boxes with our boxes 3 rooms wouldn't be full of boxes!" Hermione yelled back.

"My boxes are in my room. All of those boxes belong to you and Michelle." Kristen yelled right back at her.

Mione sighed and started to shrink all of the boxes. Once they were shrunk she put them into bags. It would be easier to travel by portkey with the boxes shrank and in bags than the boxes being their usual size.

_I sure hope my quarters will be big enough for all of this stuff during the school year, _Hermione thought. Until school started her and Michelle would be renting a small apartment in Diagon Alley close to Kristen's new flat. They weren't going to unpack many things because they would only be there for about 2 months.

While Hermione was downstairs shrinking her boxes, Kristen was in her room shrinking her boxes and thinking.

As she finished shrinking the rest of her boxes a thought came into her mind that she been to keep out for the past week or so.

_I wonder if I will see **HIM**. How as he been since we broke things off? We had one big fight, and my world just fell apart. _Kristen thought sadly.

She then pushed the thought out of her mind again and went help Mione shrink the rest of her boxes.

**Okay everyone! I know. I know. That was a short chapter. But I got school tomorrow and got to get to bed. I promise to update soon!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! I am so sorry for the long wait (for all my stories)! I would have updated sooner, but my computer was so messed up & we didn't have Microsoft Word downloaded. However, last night my dad re-booted the computer and I downloaded Microsoft Word. SO now I am updating! I hope you all enjoy:-)

Chapter 5 

"Michelle! The portkey is leaving in 2 minutes! Hurry!" an aggravated Hermione yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Michelle hollered back while rushing down the stairs.

Once Michelle made it at the bottom of the stairs she and Kristen stood by Hermione.

"Everyone, place a finger on the book." Hermione said while holding out Hogwarts: A History. "5,4,3,2,1."

There was a pull at the navel, and they were off.

"WHOA!" Michelle yelled as the portkey came to a stop in Kristen's new flat. "Nice place." Michelle said while looking around the living room.

"When did you buy all of this?" Hermione asked.

"When I came here last weekend to finalize all of the papers."

For the living room Kristen bought a light gray leather couch and matching love seat. She also had a RCA 52" screen television. Two empty bookshelves lined the plain white walls.

In the kitchen, the countertops were a mixture of light and dark green. The refrigerator was a WhirlPool brass finish. Off to the right of the kitchen was the table. It was cherry wood finish and sat 6.

"Kristen, this is beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"This is so awesome Aunt K." Michelle agreed.

"Thanks!" Kristen said happily.

_George and I could've had all of this. Michelle would have had a great home with a father. WHY did he have to ruin it? _Hermione thought sadly. _Okay, I need to stop thinking about it before the tears start coming. I need to get over him._

"Mom! Can we please go explore Diagon Alley?" Michelle pleaded with Hermione.

"Well, I guess. Let me freshen up really quick." Hermione replied.

5 minutes later Kristen and Hermione led Michelle into Diagon Alley for the first time.

"WOW!" was all Michelle could say.

"Yeah, this place is pretty amazing." Michelle agreed. Hermione nodded.

"Let's go shop!" Michelle finally said.

"Okay, but first we need to go to Gringotts and get some money out of the vault." Hermione led Michelle and Kristen into Gringotts so they could spend the rest of the day shopping.

Okay everyone! I FINALLY UPDATED! YAYY! LOL. Anways, I hope everyone liked it and I am so sorry that it was a short chapter but don't worry. Next chapter is longer! Well, I got to go! Bye!

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews! Today was my last day of school before Spring Break and I am in a good mood so I decided to update! (I am still working on the next chapters for A New Love and Welcome To My Life. Please be patient!)**

**Oh, and to Aradia-Rose88, I know the chapters are short. I am trying my hardest to make them longer!**

**Okay, that is enough rambling. Here is chapter 6! **

"George! Grab some more Extendable Ears out of the back room. The children are going crazy since it is the summer!" Fred hollered to George through a door titled 'Employees Only!'

"Okay!" George hollered back.

Bing!

Fred walked to the front of the store to great the new customers.

"Welcome to WWW. Are you looking for something in particular?" asked Fred in a business-like tone.

"This is my very first time to Diagon Alley, and I wanted to go into EVERY shop. However, my aunt Kristen might want something in particular," Michelle said sounding very much like her mother.

"Your first time to Diagon Alley? Well, we will just have to give you a goody bag so you will know what we have," Fred replied. He was oblivious that Michelle looked exactly like him and his brother.

"That is very nice of you Mr. Um.." Michelle stopped for this nice man to tell her his name.

Kristen was looking around when Fred answered Michelle's question.

"Don't call me mister. It makes me feel old. My name is Fred, Fred Weasley."

CRASH!

"Aunt Kristen! What did you do?" Michelle asked sounding very embarrassed.

"Sorry." Kristen answered while turning very red.

"Kirsten? Is that the Kristen that ran away after a fight that could have been worked out? The same Kristen that made me go crazy for the last 10-11 years?" Fred asked sounding very hopeful.

"Hi Fred." Kristen answered shyly.

"Um, Aunt Kristen, do you know him?" asked a very confused Michelle.

"Yes, we know each other. She was my true love, but she ran away after a fight." Fred answered.

"Why didn't you stay?" Michelle asked.

"I would like to know too. We could've worked things out."

"We probably could've, but…" Kristen started to answer, but was interrupted by George.

"Fred! Where are you at?" George yelled.

"In the front! Come see who is here!" Fred yelled back.

George walked to the front of the stored and was surprised by what he saw- a woman who looked like Hermione's cousin and Fred's ex-girlfriend. There was also a little girl by her. She looked exactly like Hermione, but she had his eyes and Weasley hair.

"George, you remember Kristen right?" Fred asked. George nodded.

He then look at Michelle and asked, "Who are you? You look exactly like the love of my life- Hermione Jane Granger, but there is no way you are hers because you have my eyes and hair."

"Hermione is my mother. My name is Michelle Molly Granger." Michelle replied, again sounding like Hermione.

BING!

"KRISTEN MICHELLE GRANGER!'

**Okay everyone. Don't kill me. LOL! I promise to update soon, but I really want to** **update Welcome To My Life and A New Love soon. (I just have to finish with the chapters!)**

**Hope you all liked this chapter!**

**REVIEW!((NO FLAMES PLEASE!))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Together Again**

**Chapter 7 By: BrItTsR10**

**4/1/05**

**Hey everybody! I am updating! LOL! Hope ya like!**

**--**

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe it. This is actually happening. Kristen is in here with no intentions of hexing me into oblivion. _Fred thought.

"KRISTEN MICHELLE GRANGER!"

"Yikes! Mom sounds mad." Michelle whispered to Kristen.

"Shh." Was all Kristen could manage. She knew Hermione was about to go off on her.

"Well hello Hermione. Your daughter was just introducing herself to us," Fred said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well since she introduced herself to you two already we will be going. Lets go." Hermione replied.

"I don't think so Hermione. I want to know **NOW** if Michelle is my daughter. She looks an awful lot like us Weasley's." George demanded.

All Hermione could do was stare at the man she once loved.

"Well? Is she my daughter?" George demanded again.

Hermione kept staring so Kristen finally spoke up.

"Yes George. This is your daughter. Michelle, this is you dad."

Oh my god! I didn't think it was possible for me to ever have a child with Hermione, but here I am. Standing in front of me is my daughter. God-she looks so much like the both of us. Why didn't she stay? Michelle could have had a great life!

"So, you are my father?" Michelle asked curiously. George nodded. "I have in been here for almost 15 already, and you are just asking if I am your daughter! You should have been there. You missed my birth, first tooth, first crawl, first step, first day of Kindergarten, first book, first 'A'. Gosh, you missed my first everything just about! Why weren't you there? You should have been there! We could have been a perfect family. Why did you have to run Mom away? WHY?" Michelle started to yell.

"I would have been there for your first everything, but I didn't know about you. Ever since your mom left I have dreamed about what could have been. We could have had a family- a great family. I know that. I just didn't know about you." George replied.

"You would have known about me if you didn't run Mom away!" Michelle yelled.

"I didn't run her away. To this very day I have no idea why she left."

"Is that true Mom? He didn't know about me, AND he didn't run you away?"

Hermione nodded.

"You could have at least owled him when you found out about me!"

"I knew about you when I left. That is the reason why I left. I didn't think he was ready to be a father. He always acted so immature. I didn't think he would ever grow up. I didn't want my child to be brought up in a home with an immature father." Hermione replied.

"I could have taken care of my own child. You know I would grow up if you would have told me." George argued with Hermione.

"There is more." Hermione said. "We were dating for 4 years when I left. You still didn't propose so I thought you never would. I couldn't take it when I found out I was pregnant so Kristen and I left."

"Kristen, why did you leave?" Fred asked.

"Why did I leave? First off, I didn't want my closest cousin to move to America without anyone. I didn't want her getting her, and she needed help with being pregnant and the baby after it was born. Also, we were in this big fight." Kristen replied.

"Why were you two fighting?" Michelle asked, calming down a bit.

"I got off of work early and decided to come here and surprise him. We lived in the apartment above here. Well, when I got to the apartment and walked in Fred and _Alicia Spinnet _were sitting on the couch _kissing!_" Kristen explained.

"I didn't kiss her! Hell, I didn't even invite her over! I was up there cleaning up a bit when she knocked on the door. I had to let her in. She was my friend since first year at Hogwarts. Well, anyways I let her in, and she sat on the couch while I made us some tea. When the tea was done I brought it into the room and sat down on the couch, also. I was sitting on one end, and she was on the other. She kept on scooting closer and closer until finally she was right by me. When I sat down my tea on the table I finally looked at her. She took that opportunity and kissed me. I kept trying to push her off, but she wouldn't budge. That was when you walked in Kristen. When she was trying to 'seduce' me." Fred explained. _I have to get her back._

"Wow." Was all Kristen could say.

"Fred, at least you had a little idea about why she left. Hermione, here, just left without telling me anything. She didn't say it was over or bye. Nothing." George said. He then looked at Hermione and continued. "You should have did something. Left me a note, told me in person, owled me, or hell-you could have even called me. Did you tell anyone?"

"Yes, I told Harry, run, and Ginny that me and Kristen were moving to America. However, I made them swear that they wouldn't tell you two because I knew y'all would come find us. I didn't want that." Hermione explained. She then realized it was already 2:15 pm. "Well, we have to get going. We need to start unpacking. Come on Michelle and Kristen." Michelle followed her mother without a word but Kristen just stood there. Hermione looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I am coming. Good bye." Kristen finally followed Hermione out of the store and to her new flat.  
-  
**Okay everybody. I hope you like it. I have been typing this chapter since April 1. Today is April 9. Every time I start working on it my mom tells me to do something for her or my dad has to get on. Also, Thursday I had to stay after school for a Cheerleading Clinic. Tryouts were yesterday. (Unfortunately I didn't make it, but I will survive.) Okay well I have to go! Talk to you next time!**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everybody! I am soooooo... sorry for the longgggggg... wait, but I have been stuck. I know where I want this story to go, but I don't know I want to get it there, ya know? Yeah, but here is the next chapter!

BTW! For anyone who was reading my story All AIM'ed Out I had to take it down because you cannot have a story in chat format. That sucks! But oh well. I will get over it! LOL!

Here is the next chapter!

"What exactly were you thinking? Bringing her there wothout asking me first? If you only knew how MAD I am right now."

"I have a pretty good idea. And it wasn't exactly _my_ idea to bring her there. I asked her where she wanted to go, and she said the joke shop. I didn't know they were both working. I was hoping no attention would be brought to us, and we wouldn't have to talk to them."

"Oh yeah. I really believe that. You don't know what happened. What caused me to leave. You just know that we had a fight, and I just left. You don't even know **_half _**of it!"

"Okay Hermione. Maybe I don't know half of it, but I do know that Michelle has a right to meet her father, and she excercised that right today! I don't know what happened between you and George, but I know what happened between Fred and I. I am willing to listen to his story. Even if we don't get back together hopefully we will be able to stay friends. Listen to George's story Hermione. It might help. And I know for a fact now that he met his daughter he will want to be in her life from here on out."

After they left the shop they went back to Kristen's flat. Hermione and Kristen didn't talk since they left the shop. After Michelle finally went to bed Hermione felt it was time to confront her about the day. Things weren't going as well as Hermione planned. Kristen was making some good points, but she wouldn't let that stop her. Nope. Kristen had no right to introduce the two. She should have left when the twins started questioning them. Yes. That would have been the smart thing.

"He may **_want_** to be a part of her life, but that doesn't mean he will **_be_**. I don't want to listen to his story. He broke my heart once. Where is the proof that he wouldn't do it again?" Hermione retorted back.

"Hermione Jane Granger! I know you don't mean that! I know you want him in her life. Hell, you want him in **_your _**life! Follow your heart Hermione. It will lead you back to him. Listen to him. Let him be apart of her life at least."

"Whatever Kristen. I am going to bed."

"You are always one to run when things get bad."

"ME! I had a good reason to leave. You didn't! You left after a little fight. I mean PLEASE! Get real!"

"Actually Miss Know-It-All I left after I caught him in a romantic restaurant with another woman! What was your reason? Oh yes. He kept on calling Katie Bell."

"I am off to bed."

"IN MY HOUSE!"

Hermione stormed to the other guest room and slammed the door. Things were not going as planned.

"Welcome home boys! How was your day?" Mrs. Weasley greeted her boys as they apparated in for dinner.

"Mine was pretty good." Fred said in a rather happy tone.

"Someone is in a very jolly mood. How was your day, George?"

"It was okay." He replied witha semi-happy tone.

"Dinner is served." Mrs. Weasley said happily as the family (minus Percy of course!) sat down around the table.

"You all will never guess who came in the shop today," Fred said happily.

"Who?"

"I would say guess, but I know you will never get it."

"Just tell us already."

"Kristen and Michelle."

"Your Kristen?"

"Yes!"

"Who is Michelle?"

"Michelle is the daughter I just found out I had today," George finally spoke.

"WHAT! Who is the mother?"

"Hermione."

"She was there, too?"

"She showed up after kristen introduced us to Michelle."

"Well I am ready to meet my granddaughter!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Try to find Hermione first." Fred said.

"I will start looking tomorrow." George replied.

**Okay everybody! What do ya think? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. :crosses fingers:**

**ReViEw!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay Everybody! Here is chapter 9! I hope you all like!**

**--**

**CHAPTER 9**

**--**

"Aunt Kristen, why is Mom so mad that I finally met my dad? I thought she would be happy," Michelle asked the following day at breakfast.

"I am not really sure, sweetie. I guess she just wasn't ready for you two to meet yet."

"I don't see why. Him and his brother seem great!"

"Yeah, they were."

"Well, I don't want to hurt Mom's feelings or anything, but I am going to keep in touch and see my dad."

Before Kristen could say anything else Michelle got up and walked out of the kitchen. As soon as she walked out Hermione walked in.

"What was _that _all about?" Hermione asked as soon as she walked in.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard the whole conversation. You know why I didn't want them to meet yet."

"That is something that _you _need to tell her. Not me," Kristen replied as she walked out the kitchen.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Hermione hollered after her.

"To write someone a letter!" Kristen hollered back.

Kristen walked into the den and sat down to write a letter that was long over due.

_Fred,_

_Hey! It is Kristen. I know. I know. SHOCKING! But I was just wondering if we could get together sometime and talk. Whenever you have time is fine with me, but I think we really need to talk some things out. Well, I have to go. Michelle wants to go shoppin. Again. Talk to you soon hopefully._

_-Kristen_

Kristen sent the letter to Fred with her owl Frog.

* * *

Ten minutes later Kristen was found waiting in the living room for Michelle. 

"Michelle! Are you ready yet?"

"I am coming!" She said as she ran from her room. "READY!"

"Okay. Let's go."

"Wait. Where is Mom? She isn't coming?"

"She had to go to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore about something."

"Oh. Okay. Let's go."

Kristen and Michelle walked out the house to spend the day shopping and having fun.

* * *

"So how do you think everyone took the news last night? I think they took it pretty good," Fred asked George as they got the shop ready to open. 

"I think they took it pretty well, too. I need to find Hermione and Michelle. I only met my daughter once, and now she is all I want to see right now."

"She seemed really sweet yesterday. I am guessing she was brought up pretty well with Kristen and Hermione. I need to talk to Kristen. I am going to write her a letter at lunch break." As Fred said that Kristen's owl started pecking at the door. George opened the door and the owl flew straight to Fred.

"What a coincedence," Fred said as he finished reading the letter.

"Who is it from?"

"Kristen. i am going to hurry and write her back before we get busy."

"Okay."

_Kristen,_

_Hey! I was just telling George that I was going to write you a letter at break when your owl came with this letter. I think we really need to talk, too. How about tonight? If you agree then meet me in front of the joke shop around 7:00. We will go from there. Hope to see you soon._

_-Fred_

The owl was still around so Fred gave it a treat and sent it off with Kristen's letter.

* * *

After lunch Kristen and Michelle made their way back to Kristen's flat. 

"Today was so much fun Aunt Kristen. Thanks so much for everything lately."

"Yes, it was fun and your welcome. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Me too."

Kristen made her way into the kitchen and picked up the mail.

"Junk. Junk. Junk. Got to read. Junk. Junk. Ah ha! Junk." She threw away all 6 of the junk mail and grabbed her two letters. She made her way into the living room to sit down and read them.

The first letter was from her parents telling her that they miss her and can't wait to see her again. The second letter was from Fred. That was the letter that made her day. He wanted to see her so they could talk. Tonight!

She hurried up and scribbled him a note back.

_Fred,_

_Tonight is fine. Seven it is. See you then._

_-Kristen_

She sent the letter off and started figuring out what she was going to wear that night.

* * *

**Okay everybody! Did ya like? Review so I will know! I updated sooner! LOL.**

**So Kristen and Fred are finally going to talk things over. That will be in the next chapter!**

**When will Hermione ever talk to George? It better be soon! LOL!**

**Now to answer the reviews!**

**DeeCohan- That is pretty much why she left him, but there is more to it. You will find that out in upcoming chapters!**

**ReViEw!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Surprise. SURPRISE! Look who is back. :-)That's right. I'm back and updating this story! I know I know. "Oh my gosh! She is finally updating!" Hehe. Anyways, when we last left off Kristen got a letter from Fred to go out. What is that about? We shall see. ;-) Without further ado, here is chapter 10!**

* * *

"Why did I have to agree to seven o'clock? There is no way I will be ready in time!" Kristen thought to herself while getting ready. She was going crazy because she didn't know where they were going, which meant she did not know what to wear. "Oh gosh. I knew I should have asked him where we were going in my reply. I'm so dumb!" Kristen scolded herself.

At 6:30 pm she finally decided that she had to pick something to wear. After a lot of thought Kristen finally decided on a nice pair of faded blue jeans that flared just a bit at the bottom. For her top she decided on a simple lavender tank top with a sequined neckline. On top of the tank she put on a white casual blazer. _'I guess it is all right. It better be,'_ she thought. She decided to simply straighten her. With a simple flick of her wand ('_Straighteno_') her hair was done.

* * *

Fred met Kristen at the front of her building right at seven.

"Good evening Kristen."

"Evening Fred," Kristen replied. "Where are we going?"

"I figured we could go to that great pizza parlor that you used to love."

"Oh. I have not been there in **ages**! Let's go." And they were off. The walk to the pizza parlor, **_Uncle Ray's Pizza_**, was very quiet. The walk wasn't as tense as both thought it would be.

Once at the pizza parlor Fred and Kristen ordered their drinks and a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni. While they waited for the pizza to arrive Kristen decided it was time to start talking. After all, this talk might last awhile.

"So, umm, you said in the note that you wanted to talk," Kristen said beginning the conversation.

"Yeah," Fred replied.

"Okay. Where do you want to start?"

"Where have you been all these years?"

"I have been living in south Louisiana in the USA with Hermione and Michelle."

"Oh," was all Fred could get out because the pizza finally arrived.

"Smells good!" Kristen replied happily. Not waiting any longer Kristen grabbed her the biggest slice of the pizza. "Tastes really good, too!"

Fred started laughing at her. When he finally calmed down he took a bite of his piece. "It is good!"

When there was only 4 pieces left of the pizza Kristen finally asked, "Anything you wanted to talk about?" Half of her was hoping he wouldn't ask why she left. It was kind of confusing. Half of the time _she_ did not even know **why** _she_ left.

"Why did you leave? I could have explained myself! You should not have gone crazy and just left like that. Why did you?" Fred was relieved that he finally got it out. He would be even more relieved once she answered him.

"Well, umm…. Umm…" Kristen couldn't think of how to put it into words. She finally decided she had to do it however it came out of her mouth. "How would you have reacted if you would have seen me with another guy in a very nice restaurant like that? No. How would you have reacted if it was an **EX**-boyfriend of mine?"

Fred just stared at her.

"I thought as much. You probably would have gone crazy like I did, too. When I passed by that restaurant and looked through the window and saw you two huddled in a corner together. I didn't know what was going on so I gave you the benefit on the doubt and figure that you two were just catching up on old times. Then the next day I got off early, and when I came home what do I see? Oh nothing important, just you and Alicia kissing on OUR couch. I lost it and left."

"But you could have listened to me!"

"I'm listening now. What was going on that night and day between you two?"

"You were right. We were just catching up on old times. It was the first time she came back here since graduation, so we got together. The next day wasn't me. It was her! I was at the flat fixing myself a late lunch when she came by. I let her in, and she went chill in the living room while I ate my sandwich. I finally went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She kept scooting closer a little at the time. Finally, she gave up on scooting and sat on my lap. Before I could knock her off she started kissing me. You walked in right when she started kissing me. As you were leaving I finally got her off of me. I haven't talked to her since." Fred was relieved that Kristen just didn't get up and walk out the pizza parlor. When he finally looked her in the eye Fred saw that she was crying.

"I.I.I should have listened to you. We wouldn't be going through this if I had just listened to what you had to say. If it weren't for me, we would probably be married and have a family. Now we probably won't ever be close again." Kristen started crying harder.

"No, Kristen. It is my fault. I shouldn't have let her in. Not after the way she was acting the night before. I don't know about you, but I want to try and start over."

Kristen nodded which he took as she wanted to start over, too.

"What do you say we leave here and I bring you home? I think we both need a bit of rest."

Kristen nodded again, and they left. When they arrived at Kristen's flat building Fred finally talked. "I'll owl you sometime tomorrow, and we will see where this leads us." Kristen nodded. "I had a good time tonight."

"I had a great time tonight, too." Kristen replied. "Good night Fred." She hugged him.

"Good night Kristen"

* * *

**So there it is. The newest and most updated chapter of Together Again! I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter we will see more of Hermione, George, and Michelle. (That doesn't mean that the three of them will be together. We will just hear from them.) Please review so I'll know if you all liked it!**

**--Britt**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Wow! I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything in _FOREVER!_ I truly am. I hope you all can forgive me. :) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. :)****

* * *

**

Together Again

Chapter 11

The date went way better than Kristen or Fred could have ever hoped for. Everything was finally out in the open, and they were going to try to work through all of their problems.

Now, all anyone had to worry about was Hermione and George.

* * *

"Yes, Mom. George knows about Michelle." "No, Mom. We haven't talked." "Ok, Mom. We'll try and stop by later." "Love you, too. Bye." That was all Michelle heard of her mother's conversation with her grandmother. _I wonder what grandma was saying, _she thought to herself. Before she could tell her mom anything, she heard Kristen's door open and close. Michelle ran down the hall.

"Good morning, Aunt Kristen!"

"Morning, Michelle."

"So... How was your date with Uncle Fred?"

Kristen started laughing. "I could have figured that was what you wanted."

"You didn't answer my question. How was it?"

"It was rather interesting."

"When are you seeing him again?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want you two to help me get my mom and dad back together," Michelle answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Ok. Once I know for sure everything is okay with Fred and myself, I'll bring you to see him, and we will come up with something."

Michelle was very satisfied. "Ok. Thanks Aunt Kristen!" Then she ran off to her room.

All Kristen could do was laugh while walking into the kitchen for some coffee.

"Good morning, Kristen."

"Oh. Good morning, Hermione. How have you been?" Hermione hasn't talked to Kristen at all since they got in the arguement over the meeting with George.

"I've been good. Been out looking for a job and whatnot."

"Had any luck?"

"Yes I have. I start my new job next Monday."

"Congratulations! Where is it?"

"The Ministry."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. Umm..there is something else."

"What?"

"Michelle and I are moving out," Hermione stated simply.

"What? Why?"

"You and Fred are talking again. I don't want to end up running into George here."

"Hermione, you don't have to worry. Me and Fred are just talking. Nothing more."

"Kristen, I don't care. I've already made my decision and paid the down payment. We're moving in two days."

"Two days! Does Michelle know? Where at?"

"Yes, two days. No, Michelle doesn't know. I'm taking her out to lunch, and I'm telling her then. It's about three blocks away from here. I have to go get ready." With that Hermione turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Kristen could already tell that today wouldn't be a good day.

* * *

Fred woke up very relaxed and happy. His date with Kristen went better than expected. Now if only they could keep things going well.

Once out of bed Fred walked into the kitchen. George was nowhere to be found. When walking to the refrigerator Fred found a note.

_"Going for a walk. Try to clear my head. Probably won't show for work today. Too much on my mind. Don't worry about me.  
-George"_

Fred could not even imagine what his brother was going through. The woman he loves won't give him the time of day, which means he can't see his daughter. _I don't know how I'd survive without being able to see a child that is mine, _Fred thought sadly. _George don't do anything stupid._

Fred decided to stop thinking about George. George was the mature one and could take care of himself. He decided to think about his date with Kristen the night before. It went pretty good. He found out some stuff that he didn't know, which was good. He didn't find out everything that he wanted to, but at least Kristen didn't go off on him or slap him or anything like that. _Thank goodness for that.

* * *

_George had no idea what he was going to do. He wanted to be in Michelle's life. He wanted to be a great father to her. If only Hermione would let him.

_Walking around muggle London won't make Hermione be in Michelle's life. I need to do something. Fast!_ With that thought an idea popped in his head. He immediately found an empty alleyway and apparated away.

* * *

**So. Did you all like? What is this idea of George's? Will Kristen and Fred get together again? What will Michelle's reaction to the move be? Hmm... All these questions! Hehe. I guess you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Michelle, honey, come in the kitchen please!" Hermione hollered down the hall to Michelle.

"Okay, Mom. Be right there." Michelle ran out of her room and into the kitchen. "Hey Mom. What's up?"

"I'm taking you to eat lunch today."

"Umm...Ok. Why?"

"We have a few things we need to talk about."

"Ok, Mom. When are we leaving?"

"In about fifteen minutes, so go hurry and get dressed," Hermione told Michelle. Michelle ran off to her room to get ready.

_I wonder what she wants to talk about,_ Michelle thought when she was getting ready.  
_----  
_**Pop.** George apparated into WWW. "I'm sorry everyone, but the shop has to close early today. We'll stay open extra long tomorrow to make up for it," George announced. He caught Fred's eye and could tell Fred wasn't too happy with him.

Once everyone was out of the shop Fred started hollering. "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? TODAY HAPPENED TO BE ONE OF THE BUSIEST DAYS THIS WEEK SO FAR!"

"Whoa. Calm down Fred. I need your help with something."

"With what?"

"My plan to be in Michelle's life and possibly get Hermione back."

Fred could tell that George was serious. "Uhh..Ok George. What's your plan?"

"Well, before we get started I need you to get Kristen to come over here. We need her help, too."

"Ok. Then what?"

"You'll find out when Kristen gets here. Now go owl her."

Fred just shook his head and walked up the stairs into him and George's flat to owl Kristen.  
_----  
_Hermione and Michelle had just left for lunch. Kristen knew that Michelle wouldn't be too happy with her mom, but there was nothing they could do about it. Once Hermione decides on something, there is no way to get her to change her mind.

Kristen decided to just watch tv until she got back. How long that would be she had no idea. She just turned her tv on when she heard an owl pecking at the window. Kristen made her way to the window and let the owl in. It was from Fred.

_"Kristen,_

_George has some plan to get to be in Michelle's life. He said he needs you help as well as mine. Can you come over to WWW? Owl back._

_Fred"_

Kristen figured she didn't have anything else to do today, so she'd go to WWW. She grabbed her quill and wrote Fred back.  
----  
Hermione knew The Three Broomsticks wasn't anything too fancy, but she figured it would do. She led Michelle to a table in the very back of the resteraunt. After they both odered, Hermione figured she should start telling Michelle everything she had to tell her.

"Michelle, do you like living with Aunt Kristen?"

"Yes. I love it! She's so great."

"Well, you won't be living with her for much longer."

"What? Why?"

"You and I are moving out."

"Why? I thought you liked living with her."

"Kristen and I have been living together since we left London all those years ago. It's time we both get our space."

Michelle could tell there was more to it than that. "Is it because of what happened the other day when I met my dad? Or is it because she is talking to Uncle Fred again?"

_Michelle is too smart for her own good,_ Hermione thought. Michelle could always tell when she was hiding something. "It is both of those things, Michelle. I'm not ready to see your father or Fred on an almost daily basis. We have to move out."

Michelle could tell her mom was serious. She got up from the table and gave her mom a big hug. "It's okay, Mom. I understand."

Hermione hugged her back. "Now that that is out of the way, there is something else I would like to talk to you about."

"Ok. What is it about?"

"Your father."  
----  
**So it is finally updated. What did you all think about it? Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kristen made it to WWW about ten minutes after replying to Fred's owl. Fred brought her up to the flat above the store after putting up 'CLOSED' signs. Once they were in the flat Kristen saw George pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong with him?" Kristen whispered to Fred.

"I don't know. He's been like this since he told me to get you over here," he whispered back. "George!" Fred yelled finally getting his brother's attention.

"Oh. Hey Kristen. I'm glad you could make it."

"I didn't have anything better to do today. Plus I'd do almost anything to get you into Michelle's life."

"So what's your plan, bro?"

"First I have to ask what is going on with you two. Are you two back together or just friends?"

"Just friends."

"Damn. It'd work better if you two were together, but I'm sure it could still work."

_What did I get myself into?_ Kristen wondered.

"Now will you tell us you 'plan'?" Fred asked. He was getting anxious.

"I know it's not that great of a plan, but it's all I can think of."

"Ok. Shoot."

"Well, I need you two to take Michelle out for an afternoon or maybe the whole day."

Before he could say anymore Kristen cut in. "I know you're not thinking about kidnapping her?!"

"No! Of course not. While you two have Michelle out and about I'm going to try and talk to Hermione. She's going to have to come up with someway for me to be in Michelle's life."

"George, I love your plan. I really do, but I know somehow in all that I'm going to have to let you know when Hermione's going to be home, but I won't be able to," Kristen said.

"Why not?"

"Her and Michelle are moving to a house a few blocks away from mine."

George thought for a few minutes before responding. "Oh well. The plan is still going to happen. I'm going to find her somewhere, and she'll have to talk to me. I'm going to be in my little girl's life! I missed enough already."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about my dad, Mom?" Michelle asked.

"Did you like him when you met him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to see him again?"

"Yes. I really, really do."

"Ok. Well I know he more than likely wants to be in your life, so I see no point in stopping it."

"Are you serious? You were so mad about me meeting him the other day, and now you're saying I can see him again. Wow."

Hermione sighed. "I know I over-reacted just a bit, but I had a right to. I wanted to be the one to introduce you two."

"I know, Mom, but it was an accident. Me and Aunt Kristen didn't know he was going to be there."

"I know, baby, and I'm sorry for over-reacting."

"It's ok. I love you."

"I love you , too."

"So when am I going to see my dad again?" Michelle asked anxiously.

"Tonight."

"Tonight? Where?"

"The Burrow."


	14. Chapter 14

Once the whole plan was set up with George and Fred, Kristen made her way home. She was there for about fifteen minutes when Hermione and Michelle got back home. She met them in the living room.

"Hey girls. How was y'all day?" Kristen asked.

"It was great Aunt Kristen!" Michelle replied.

"That's good."

"Michelle, honey, why don't you go get ready while I talk to Kristen?" Hermione asked.

"Ok, Mom."

Once Hermione heard Michelle's door close she started talking. "I told her about moving, and she is ok with it."

"That's good. I'm going to miss you two, but I guess it's time we started living on our own," Kristen said with a laugh.

Hermione laughed. "I guess so." Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell Kristen about tonight. She hoped Kristen could go with them tonight. "Kristen, I'm taking her to the Burrow tonight. She's going to get to know her dad and everybody else."

Kristen didn't know what to say. _So we spent most of the day planning how to get Hermione to talk to George, and she is bringing Michelle to the Burrow tonight? _Kristen thought. "Does anyone know you're going?"

"Harry, Ron, and Ginny know for sure. They told Molly, but I don't think they told her about Michelle. That's something me or George should tell them."

"When Fred and I went out the other night he told me that George told everyone about Michelle already, and they all can't wait to meet her, especially Molly."

"Oh. Ok. Well do you have any plans tonight?"

"Yeah. Actually I do. I went see Fred today, and he asked me to go eat at the Burrow tonight. You want me to bring Michelle there?"

"No. I'm going eat over there, too," Hermione said.

"Ok," Kristen said while look at her watch. "I promised Fred I'd meet him at his shop in about an hour, so I'm going get ready. I'll see you tonight, Hermione."

"Yeah. See you over there."

Kristen could still tell Hermione was a little nervouse, so she gave her a hug and told her, "Everything is going to be ok, Hermione!"

"I hope so," Hermione said to herself as she walked to her room to get ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 45 minutes later, Kristen left her house. She got to Fred's shop in about 5 minutes. As she was walking up he was closing.

"Hey!" Fred said. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Hey yourself," Kristen replied.

"You ready to head to the Burrow?"

"Ready when you are."

"Alright. Come on up to the flat while I change." Kristen agreed and followed him up the stairs. It seemed like forever ago since she walked on these steps. Once they were inside the flat Kristen took everything in. "You can sit on the couch or whatever while I go change," Fred told her, breaking into her thoughts.

"Okay," Kristen said as she walked into the living room. Almost everything is the same. The couch was the same. The tv. The lamp. The coffee table. Everything. "Wow. He didn't change anything," Kristen said to herself.

"So what is Hermione and Michelle up to tonight?" Fred asked from the bedroom.

"They're going to the Burrow."

"That's cool. Wait! What? Hermione and Michelle are going to the Burrow?" Fred asked as he walked out the room.

"Yes they are going to the Burrow. Only Ron, Harry, and Ginny know besides me and now you," Kristen said noticing that Fred didn't have his shirt on yet. _Wow. His body still looks so great. He still has the quidditch player build._

"We need to let George know. He has to be prepared," Fred said while putting on his shirt. He didn't notice Kristen staring at him.

"Right. Yeah. Well then let's get to the Burrow and tell him."

"Alright. Apparate or Floo?"

"Apparate. You know I hate flooing."

Fred laughed. "You'll never change. You know what to imagine, or do you want to hold on to me and me apparate us?"

Kristen thought for a moment. "I'll hold on to you, and you can apparate us."

Fred gave her a little smile. "Well come on then. Put your arms around me." _And never let go, _he thought as an after-thought.

Within minutes they landed in the yard of the Burrow. Kristen was still holding on to Fred, and she didn't want to let go. _This feels so right,_ she thought sadly.

"You can let go now," Fred told her with a laugh.

Kristen let go quickly. "Right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Fred said as he put his arm around her. The walked up to the door, and Fred reluctantly took his arm from around her. He opened the door and hollered, "I'M HERE!"

"We're all in the living room!" Someone yelled back. She noticed it as Ginny's voice. Fred told Kristen to stay in the kitchen while he goes get George. When Fred walked into the living room everyone told him hey. He noticed George in the corner staring off into space. He walked up to George and told him that he needed to talk to him in the kitchen. George reluctantly got up and followed him. He was kind of shocked to see Kristen in there sitting at the table.

"Hey Kristen."

"Hey George," Kristen said with a smile.

"So what do you have to tell me, Fred?" George asked. Fred looked at Kristen and Kristen rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll tell him then. George, Hermione and Michelle are coming her tonight for supper," Kristen told him.

George didn't know what to say. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Kristen and Fred replied in unison.

"Wow. Does anyone know besides you two?"

"Ron, Harry, and Ginny know because they are the ones that invited them."

Suddenly George broke into a huge smile. "My daughter is coming here tonight! I can get to know her! This is like the best news ever!" Suddenly Molly walked into the kitchen followed by Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Lavender Brown.

"What's all this excitement about?" Molly asked George.

"Michelle is coming tonight!"

"Oh George! That's great!" Molly said with just as much excitement as George. Then she noticed Kristen. "Kristen? Is that you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. It's me!"

"Come here and give me a hug! I missed you almost as much as Fred here," Molly told her. Kristen laughed. Twenty minutes later found everyone sitting at the kitchen table catching up. Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and his wife Missy joined them by this time. As they were all laughing about a memory, there was a knock on the door.

Not thinking who it could be Molly got up to answer it. She opened the door and stood in shock. "Hermione?"


End file.
